水晶塔
簡介 __TOC__ 活動期間 *初次：2016/11/04 (五) 16:00 ～ 11/18 (五) 15:59 (台灣時間) *再臨：2017/05/22 (一) 16:00 ～ 06/01 (四) 15:59 (台灣時間) 故事 出現在次元夾縫中的水晶塔， 被邪惡的魔道師支配著。 遭受「黑暗氾濫」侵蝕的世界， 這裡正是冒險旅途的終點。 雖然所處的世界、所適用的常理都不同， 但由於「被水晶選擇」和「獲得了特殊的力量」 這兩個共同點，使得雷因與戰士們產生了共鳴。 通過了解異世界的水晶的故事， 他們也想進一步解開自己世界的水晶之謎。 在塔的最深處，雷因與戰士們陷入了相同的困境， 他是否能像戰士們那樣將水晶之光變為希望呢？ 秘密的冰山一角即將被揭曉。 獎勵 寶藏地圖 水晶塔 總圖 http://altema.jp/ffbe/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/bad45ee988d2a3a202c487e62565e54f.png 水晶塔 初級 水晶塔 中級 水晶塔 上級 水晶塔 超級 水晶塔 覺醒級 建議 * 攜帶帳蓬以及恢復道具，尤其獨角獸之角和金針。裝備金手鐲、黃金腳鏈、珠寶指環、神盾或緞帶來防止石化。攜帶山彥草和甦醒藥來對付龍。 * 會在超級與覺醒級遇到強大且稀少的龍族，使用煙霧彈或技能遁逃和煙霧彈可以避免戰鬥。 * 如想擊敗龍族，建議不要裝備暗屬性以外的武器。 * 龍族會掉落萬靈藥、大魔石和 覺醒素材。除此之外並沒有其他好處。可在遊戲說明獲得相關資訊。 * 魔物會高傷，請保持高HP。 * 可使用遇敵率下降或驅魔手鐲，以減少戰鬥次數。 * Boss常會使用技能攻擊。 * 無法對魔王讚德降攻擊及魔力，但可以降防禦及精神。 * 攜帶物品恢復（以太、高級以太、萬靈藥）或使用攝魔。 * 平常的戰鬥，將會遇到前面關卡的Boss。 * 精神技能，如集中、冥想和廣魔防殼非常有用。 * 針對魔王讚德,盡可能攜帶全抗火和全抗土，如要對付龍族，攜帶全抗雷和全抗風十分有用。 * 攜帶驅魔或神聖火把 * 庫姆庫姆與鉑納爾會使用石化。 * 如對付格莫瑞有困難，建議先用全抗冰避免連續暴風攻擊。 攻略短片： 超級 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xc9MiPflqCk * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9c8eBjGOd4 （雷因、拉斯韋爾、菲娜、露娜、比比，無隊友） 覺醒級 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9L9q8Uy8eU （塞西爾、蕾娜、凱夫卡、梵、黑貓里德，隊友：千鶴 455 ATK with Dualwield） * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3o87ZcXYV4 （夏洛特、蕾娜、千鶴、凱因、阿格莉亞絲，隊友：暗黑之雲 402 ATK） * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PeYm26IWxgE （暗黑騎士塞西爾、光之戰士、塞西爾、暗黑之雲、泰拉，隊友：暗黑騎士塞西爾） * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psQg3KIdPdw （暗黑之雲(level 93)、塞西爾、蕾娜、阿格莉亞絲、凱夫卡，隊友：雷光） 紅龍 * https://youtu.be/x8wUprypb_4 （暗黑騎士塞西爾、光之戰士、塞西爾、暗黑之雲、泰拉，隊友：暗黑騎士塞西爾) 魔王讚德 能力： *Gauge: Reduce STR/DEF/MAG/SPR (10%) and 屬性耐性s to all enemies *Meteor: Magic damage with ignore SPR to all enemies *Quake: Earth magic damage to all enemies *Fire: Fire magic damage to all enemies *Dark Power: Buff STR/DEF/MAG/SPR to self *Time Stopper: Stop for 1 turn to all enemies *Weakened, it's darkness awakens: Reduce HP of all enemies to 1 策略： *First turn will use Gauge, buff yourself and use a SPR buff if possible *Second turn will use Meteor and finish the turn, defend with your party and use jump abilities if you have any *Will use Quake and Fire through the fight, use 全抗火 and 全抗土 to reduce the damage *Use 挑釁 with your tank to focus the physical attacks on him *When lower than 60% and 30% he has a chance to use Time Stopper *When lower than 70% he will use Dark Power, use 驅魔 or 神聖火把 *When lower than 25%? he has a chance to use "Weakened, it's darkness awakens", make sure your tank has Provoke on 各種龍 能力： *Espers anger the dragon: Magic damage (4x) to all enemies (Red, Green and Yellow) *Skills anger the dragon: Magic damage (4x) to all enemies (Red only) *Magic angers the dragon: Magic damage (4x) to all enemies (Green only) *Limit bursts anger the dragon: Magic damage (4x) to all enemies (Yellow only) *Scratch: Physical damage and silence to one enemy (Yellow dragon only) *Scratch: Physical damage and poison to one enemy (Red dragon only) *Scratch: Physical damage and confuse to one enemy (Green dragon only) *Dragon Scales: Increase DEF (50%) to self *Dragon Wings: Magic damage (4x) to all enemies *Aeroga: Wind magic damage to all enemies (Red and Green dragons only) *Thundaga: Lightning magic damage to all enemies (Red and Yellow dragons only) *Firaga: Fire magic damage to all enemies (Red and Yellow dragons only) 策略： * Dragons will counter certain actions, with this in mind use only what they won't counter * Don't summon any Esper. * Use 屠龍 materia if you have any. 凱因 and 芙萊雅 have it, but doesn't work with jump. * Yellow is the easiest one as only LBs are countered, buff yourself, keep 全抗雷 and 全抗火 up and fight as you usually would. * Green you can't use magic, so bring items to heal and recover MP, the biggest challenge here will be not having access to curas, so your goal is to defeat him as quickly as possible. Buff yourself and try to chain your abilities to deal as much damage as you can. * You can use 塞麗絲 to absorb Aeroga with Sealing Blade * Red counters abilities so you won't have access to your usual buffs or skills, try to keep your bar- spells active and if possible 廣魔防殼. Having healers with dual cast will be a huge help, remember to get 攝魔 from Espers for your healers and magic damage dealers that don't learn it. * When lower than 30%, 50% and 70% HP the dragon will use a -ga spell according to his element or if you triggered their "Espers anger the dragon" they will use Dragon Wings Category:特殊任務